Bulldog
:For the underbarrel variant, see Shotgun (attachment). The Bulldog, referred to as MAUL during pre-release and within game files, is a semi-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The Bulldog is used by enemy Federation soldiers in the missions No Man's Land, Sin City and All or Nothing. Multiplayer The Bulldog is available in Multiplayer. It is the cheapest shotgun of its class, costing only six points. Unlike the Campaign counterpart, the Bulldog has six rounds per magazine. The Bulldog possesses the highest firecap of all shotguns, allowing players with strong trigger fingers to empty the magazine quite rapidly. In its effective range, the Bulldog can kill in one or two shots, despite having the lowest damage per shot in its class. Two great attachments right off the bat are Muzzle Brake and Extended Mags. Muzzle Brake increases the effective range, allowing for better consistency in one shot kills, whilst Extended Mags increases the size to nine shots, which can negate the downside of a small magazine that constantly needs to be reloaded due to the high fire rate. Slug Rounds is a mixed bag on this gun, as it upgrades the damage immensely, but using it in the sense of a typical Bulldog, and the player might waste their entire mag trying to just kill one enemy, so they should be aware of that. The Silencer is another option if players want more stealth, but is a terrible option otherwise. An optical attachment is largely unneeded as the hip-fire spread is accurate enough, and the iron sights can be used when necessary. Although the Bulldog already has the tightest hipfire accuracy of the shotgun category, Steady Aim improves this to the point where it is the same as aiming down sights. This will make aiming unnecessary and allow the player to keep moving at full speed without being slowed down by aiming. Even with the fastest reload in the category, it still has a moderate reload time. Sleight of Hand can be useful in this case, as even with Extended Mags it is likely that the magazine runs empty before a gunfight is finished. Reload Cancelling speeds are very fast when correctly used, and it can work well with Sleight of Hand. Scavenger can be a good choice for the Bulldog due to the constant need for ammo, but can be unnecessary if playing conservatively. Conservative players can use Scavenger if they wish, however. Finally, a person that will find themselves constantly running around the map will probably see good use of Agility or Marathon or even both. Extinction The Bulldog also appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact, Nightfall and Mayday for $2500. In Point of Contact, it is first on the side of the road in the city, then a second one can be found on a balcony in the cabin area. In Nightfall, it is in the hall before entering the facility area. The Bulldog has high damage output and damage per shot. It is capable of one shotting scouts and even scoprions if the user gets lucky. It has the quickest reload of all shotguns, which does come in handy, as well as the fastest fire rate of all shotguns. Although its range is the shortest of all shotguns, it's not by much, and the Bulldog has the second strongest damage per pellet at the edge of its effective range, so users can comfortably engage targets at the edge of its effective range and remain lethal. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight Barrel *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Slug Rounds *Extended Mags Gallery Bulldog CoDG.png|Bulldog in first person. Bulldog iron sights CoDG.png|Iron Sights. Bulldog model CoDG.png Bulldog reloading CoDG.png|Reloading. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign The Bulldog returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. In campaign it is commonly used by the KVA; the SFPD also use it in "Collapse". Multiplayer The Bulldog is the last shotgun unlocked, at level 36. The Bulldog has average damage values for a shotgun. The Bulldog has eight pellets per shot, which can be adjusted via damage-modifying variants. At any range shorter than around 4 meters, the Bulldog will deal 30 damage per pellet, making it so four pellets must hit for a one-shot kill. At any range between 4 meters and 15 meters, the Bulldog will deal 18 damage per pellet, making it require six pellets to get a one-shot kill. At any range past 15 meters, the Bulldog will cease to do any damage. Considering its range, the Bulldog will generally need more than one shot to kill an enemy, considering six out of the eight pellets in a shot need to kill at the majority of the Bulldog's effective range. The Bulldog also has a somewhat low rate of fire, at 461 RPM. Attempting to shoot faster than 461 RPM will activate a firecap, and make the Bulldog shoot slower. This firecap is very easy to hit, meaning that players must limit their rate of fire should they want to avoid meeting the firecap. The Bulldog has bizarre accuracy traits for a shotgun. The hip-fire cone is somewhat large, which can offer mixed results depending on if the player is playing a Core or Hardcore game mode. In Core, it is widely regarded is disadvantageous, as the Bulldog generally needs several pellets to score a kill. However, in Hardcore, the Bulldog only needs a maximum of two pellets to score a kill, meaning that a larger hip-fire cone can facilitate hitting the enemy. The hip-fire cone when aiming down the sight is equivalent to the hip-fire cone when standing still, being quite tight, and is useful in Core game modes to aim in order to send the pellets in a general area. The iron sights of the Bulldog are acceptable for close quarters, and the Bulldog drifts slightly upwards when shooting, making recoil a non-issue. The Bulldog has mix-matched handling traits. The sprintout time is a swift 150 milliseconds, the player moves at the default 100% movement speed, the Bulldog aims in the sights at 200 milliseconds. The Bulldog is reloaded via magazine. One of the biggest weaknesses that the Bulldog has is its 6 round magazine. This is fairly small for a shotgun that shoots as fast as the Bulldog, not to mention that the Bulldog will go through ammunition surprisingly quick. It is highly recommended to use Scavenger on the Bulldog, as the starting ammunition loadout is a measly 24 shots. The Bulldog has the usual assortment of attachments available. The optical attachments are unnecessary due to its close-quarters nature, and that the iron sights are good enough. The Foregrip is also not recommended, as recoil won't impact the player almost at all. The Laser Sight is a highly recommended attachment for the Bulldog, as its accuracy in general is dependent on its hip-fire cone, and tightening it will make the Bulldog more accurate in general. The Parabolic Microphone isn't very useful in Hardcore unless a UAV is active, but in Core game modes, it can be very useful to scout out suppressed gunfire on the mini-map. However, the Bulldog must be equipped at the time in order to have the effect usable, and it cannot be used in tandem with a Laser Sight. Advanced Rifling is an extremely useful attachment on the Bulldog, as it increases the 30 damage range out to 5 meters, and the 18 damage range is increased out to 19 meters. This makes the Bulldog much more functionally powerful, as the player can engage at ranges where they were out of reach. For this reason, this makes the Suppressor a bad choice, as it makes the Bulldog functionally weaker, and the stealth advantage isn't very useful at most times. The Stock and Quickdraw Grip attachments improve the Bulldog's handling traits by increasing the slow strafe speed, and speeding up the aim down sights speed to a swift 100 milliseconds. The Stock isn't very useful, as the user will usually not be aiming with a Bulldog for extended periods of time, and users will more or less snap-aim in order to tighten the pellet spread, making Quickdraw Grip very useful. Extended Mags increases the magazine capacity to 9 rounds, and makes the user less likely to run out of ammunition in heated, drawn-out combats, as well as increasing the starting ammunition loadout. It should be noted that a Bulldog without attachments is the main weapon survivors use in the Infected game mode, similarly to Call of Duty: Ghosts' iteration of Infected. The Bulldog has numerous functionality issues. It should be noted that, in order to unlock Extended Mags, the Bulldog requires 25 double kills instead of the default 3 double kills required on other shotguns. This makes the attachment extremely hard to obtain, and a Bulldog with Extended Mags equipped is a rare sight. This is because that Double Kills can be easily acquired in Infected, as it is the default weapon used by the survivors, and with the constant flow of enemies coming later on, this would have made the attachment extremely easy to obtain, should the requirement have been 3 double kills. It should also be noted that the Breacher variant reduces the movement speed to 90%. Finally, the Bulldog has a significant hip-fire cone size increase when sprinting whilst Gung-Ho is enabled compared to the other shotguns. This makes the perk near-completely pointless, as the hip-fire is ineffective beyond belief. The Bulldog has good variants to choose. The Face Hammer is an extremely powerful variant, adding an extra pellet to every shot, and tightening the hip-fire cone by 20%. This is an extremely powerful upgrade to the Bulldog, and significantly increases the chance of earning a one-shot kill. However, the sprintout time for the Bulldog is increased from 150 milliseconds to 165 milliseconds, and optical attachments are disabled on the Bulldog. These downsides are very minor, and won't impact the Bulldog's performance very severely. The Mancy gives the player an integrated Target Enhancer as well as tightening the hip-fire cone by 10%. Both advantages are relatively minor, although considering the Mancy has no drawback whatsoever, it is a good variant to choose. Exo Survival The Bulldog also appears in Exo Survival, along with the Tac-19, and the S-12. It costs two upgrade points to buy, and is unlocked at round 6, making it the second shotgun unlocked, unlike in multiplayer. Also, it is used by enemy Grunts before the map is "flipped". It has high damage and pretty good range for a shotgun. It has a fast rate of fire and a fast reload speed. When comparing it to the S-12, however, it is not all that better; it does have better range, but the S-12 is fully-automatic. Still, it has a lower upgrade point value than the S-12, as well as being unlocked earlier on, so if the player wants a shotgun early on, wants the S-12 but is willing to deal with the Bulldog then the Bulldog will have to be their alternative. Otherwise, the only other choice is the Tac-19. Exo Zombies The Bulldog appears in Exo Zombies. It is available in the starting area costing 500 credits (the amount players spawn with). It is one of the two choices of weapons to buy if the player wishes to have another weapon along with their Atlas 45 at the start of the game, the other option being the MK14. Making a choice between the Bulldog and the MK14 varies with the player's playstyle. The Bulldog is more effective at close quarters, while the MK14 performs better at medium-to-long range, and is also better if the player wants to get points. The Bulldog deals more damage at close range and reloads faster, while the MK14 has more ammunition and range. If acquired, the Bulldog should be traded for a better weapon as soon as possible; as it loses its one-hit kill capacity quickly, and the low effectiveness past round 8 makes other shotguns, such as the Tac-19 that can be found off-wall or the S-12, CEL-3 Cauterizer and the Blunderbuss, from the 3D Printer a much more reliable option. Upgrading it is highly discouraged, as even upgraded, the Bulldog has poor performance compared to other weapons. Exo Zombie Attachments * Red Dot Sight (obtained at Mk 4 upgrade) * Laser Sight (obtained at Mk 7 upgrade) * Extended Mags (obtained at Mk 10 upgrade) Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Target Enhancer *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Quickdraw Grip *Advanced Rifling *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Extended Mags Supply Drop Variants Gallery Bulldog AW.png|The Bulldog in first person Bulldog iron sights AW.png|Iron sights Bulldog reloading AW.png|Reloading Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *In the Create-a-Soldier image, the Bulldog does not have a magazine tube attached, and the weapon is shown with two spare magazine tubes in the stock. *There is a little rust around the weapon. It is easy to see under the front iron sight while ADS. *When adding any barrel attachment, the reload animation will change slightly: the magazine tube is grabbed and pushed further to the weapon instead of being tapped from the front. **The only exception is the ARK in Extinction mode. The default animation is used, and thus, the player's hand clips through the ARK when tapping the tube. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Shotguns